Mountains and Twisted Hearts
by NekoandKima
Summary: Living on a mountain can be peaceful, hell, it can be the best time of your life. Expect of course, things have the chance of getting a bit dramatic when you decide to host a Youtube convention right on said mountain. Brooke and Jessica never asked for things to go the way they were, but they can't really complain... Things could be worse. ((PhilxOC, DanxOC))
1. Ugh, Youtubers

_JESSICA'S POV_

I was sat in the lounge looking at Tumblr with my best friend, Brooke, even though we were supposed to be studying for our final exams next month.

We had just uploaded a video to our gaming channel on Youtube, MegaEpicGames. It was a quick vlog about a British meetup we were having next week that we put on all of our channels. I don't usually like to brag, but we were pretty popular on YouTube, quickly rising into the top fifty channels with the most subscribers.

Brooke says something, but I don't pay attention to her because she's always babbling on about something.

"What?"

"Phil called me and said he got a ticket to the direct flight," Brooke said trying to break the silence.

I nod.

"And because the meetup isn't for another bunch of days, he's gonna need a place to stay. So, he's gonna stay here. More specifically, he's going to have to stay in your room."

"When is Dan coming?"

"In about a week."

"Yep."

Phil and I had been in a relationship for a few months now and this will be only the second time we've met in person but we're almost always talking on the phone or on Skype.

Brooke gives me a pointed look. "You better make sure your room's clean before Phil gets here." She sounds like my mother.

Before I start cleaning the room, Brooke and I venture down the mountain we live on to the valley to check up on our animals. It gets pretty hectic living on a farm sometimes.

We start up the mountain from the valley and pull into the driveway and see Mishka waiting eagerly at the door wagging her tail against the table. I unlock the door and as I walk in she jumps up and gives me a big bear hug and I hug her back scratching her behind her ears. She jumps down and leads me to the kitchen where Charlie was waiting.

"Hey Charlie!" I say to him. He had made himself some tea, and it wasn't his first.

"Um, Charlie, how did you get into our house?" Brooke asks, dropping her bag on the couch, flopping down beside it with a sigh.

"There was a key under the mat."

"So you just walked in like you owned the place?"

"Yeah basically."

"Well you're the first here" I say with a smile. "Did you put your bags in the room already or do you you need us to show you? ...Since you already own the place" I say sarcastically.

"I just set them over there, out of the way."

He has a suitcase and a duffle bag.

Brooke jumped off of the couch, grabbing Charlie's bags.

"I'll go put these in your room, it's the first one on the left."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. I've got nothing better to do anyways."

Brooke came out into the kitchen and made herself some coffee and a sandwich. She leaned over the counter to look at me.

"You should probably go to the airport soon so you can pick up Phil, I'm pretty sure he said his flight would be here in an hour or so." She took a sip of her coffee. "And make sure none of the goats got out of the pen on your way out."

"Okay" I said looking toward the clock "Mishka, you wanna go for a ride?!" I say as I walk to the door. I see the dog come galloping around the corner. I open the door and go to open the car door so she doesn't scratch my car. I laugh and say as I close the door "Be back in a bit."

_PHIL'S POV_

I got to the airport at about 1:15 and I was waiting for 15 minutes or so until I see Jessica come in through the door. My face must have lit up like an eight-year-old because she started laughing. We started walking towards each other and she started to trot towards me so I decided to do the same and time stopped. It was the longest 15 meters I'd ever run and it had been the longest time since I've seen her. Completely stopped turned into a slow motion embrace.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her frame, it felt like years since I had last seen her. It was as if everyone had stopped around us.

"Hi," I mumbled into her hair. She pulled me in by me neck and kissed me quick on the lips, taking me by surprise.

"Hey." I heard her reply, "Mishka's in the car waiting for you."

"Let's go then. Don't want to keep her waiting." I turn to get my bags and she grabs my hand and I end up walking he to where I was waiting. I carry one suitcase and she got the other.

"Charlie's already here, he got here a few hours ago" she says.

I gave a small nod. "I know, he texted me when he got here. I'm pretty sure he said something about breaking into your house. It won't be long before Alex and Dan are here too. I think their flight leaves two days from now."

"I thought he was coming later" she looks confused.

"He was but he decided to come sooner, he seemed excited to come back to America. I don't know how he thinks he can get to the airport on time."

We get my luggage then walk out to the car where I'm greeted by a happy Mishka. I give the dog a pat on the head, shove my bags in the trunk. As soon as I slide into the front seat we're setting down the road. I feel happier than I have in months.

Miska pokes her head into the front and gives my cheek a big slimy lick. I grab the side of her head and kiss the side of her snout.

Jessica laughs softly. "So, how was your flight?"

I grin back at her. "It was fine, I was sat in front of the most annoying kid in the world but other than that, it was fine."

"I can't tell you how many times I've sat next to the one screaming baby on the plane."

"Uhhh, I hate that" I say looking at her. I see her grin as she focuses on the road.

We pull into the driveway and as I open the door Miska runs across my lap and before I can get out she's already at the door. I guess Charlie saw her because he opened the door to let her in and came out to help carry the luggage in.

"Hi Charlie" I shout, waving my arms above my head at him. He waves back with a smile.

Once all my luggage is moved inside, I say hello to Brooke. She mumbles a reply behind a long sip of coffee, face hidden behind her laptop screen.

Jessica and Brooke live on a mountain. The view is wonderful, it feels so homey I almost never want to leave. The pile of all my bags in Jessica's room looms in the corner. After I've finally unpacked everything, I make my way back into the kitchen, where everyone is huddled on the couch, staring intently at the television.

"What are we watching?" I ask, sitting down next to Jessica.

"Grimm. Shh, no talking." Brooke replies.

"Oh" I sat next to Jessica, putting my arm around her waist. As I watched I begun to like it and by the end I was hooked.

"Charlie, do you watch Grimm?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I love Grimm I've seen every episode" he focuses all of his energy into his words.

"Phil, did you like it?" Jessica asked.

"I loved it!" I say.

"Do you want to watch the first season?"

"Heck yeah!"

Brooke gets up and plugs the computer into the tv with the hdmi and pulls up netflix. She types in Grimm and clicks the first episode.

She hits play, the first episode starting to buffer as she stretches. "I'll go make us some popcorn before it starts."

Brooke walks into the kitchen, Charlie leans over the back of the couch. "Can you make me a cup of tea while you're at it?"

"Nope, but you can get up and make one yourself." Charlie looks at her as if to say really. She smiles a funny grin at him. Charlie got up and poured some more water into the mug he was using and started to heat up some more water. Brooke rolled her eyes as she poured the popcorn kernels into the popper.

"Charlie, are you going to drink all of our tea?"

"Eventually, yes." Brooke giggled.

It felt like ages until the popcorn started to pop, and soon the bowl was placed in front of myself and Jessica. I took a handful of it, pausing at its taste.

"This is sweet." I mumbled; it didn't taste bad per say, just different.

Brooke hummed in reply, "Mhmm, that's 'cause I put sugar on it. Do you like it?"

I nodded, taking another handful. "It's really good."

Jessica rests her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her once again. Charlie sat down with his next cup of tea next to Brooke and took a handful of popcorn.

Grimm started just as Charlie sat down, we all fell into a comfortable silence. The next episode played, so did the next. It wasn't until we finally ran out of popcorn that we finally took a break. Brooke stood up and stretched, grabbing the empty bowl from Jessica's grip. She reached under the futon for a blanket and put it across our laps. I guess she knew I was starting to get cold because I pulled it up to my shoulders.

We played the next few episodes and Jessica fell asleep, her breath was icy as if the mountains were alive inside her. I looked over to where Mishka was and she looked as though she was watching Grimm. I didn't want to get up because I was afraid I might wake her up, so I continued to watch Grimm until I too fell asleep.

_BROOKES POV_

I glanced at my phone, noticing that I had gotten a text from Dan. Ever since Jessica and Phil had started dating, the two boys, Jessica and I had gotten pretty close.

_**FROM: DAN**_

1:54 AM

Is Phil okay? I texted him but he hasn't replied yet.

I smiled slightly at my screen before I carefully made my way back to the lounge. Quietly taking a picture of the couple, I sent it to Dan.

**TO: DAN**

1:57 AM

_PICTURE ATTACHED_

Phil's fine, just tired.

I slunk back into my room and collapsed on my bed, a tired sigh breaking the silence. It was nice to have more people in the house for once. Even with Jessica and all the animals here, it got pretty lonely sometimes.

Having Charlie here made me feel like a little kid again. We're cousins, over the summers my family and I would fly to England to visit them. He's the one who inspired Jessica and I to start our own channel.

My phone buzzes in my hand, I narrow my eyes at the bright light of the screen. It's another text from Dan.

_**FROM: DAN**_

1:59 AM

Lol. Tell Phil to text me when he wakes up.

**TO: DAN**

2:00 AM

Will do ;)

I plugged my phone into the charger and sat it down on the night stand. I was confused as to why I was so worn out because I hadn't done anything today. I went into town today but I guess the jet lag wore off on me. I open my laptop to edit my new video for my personal channel, Kamisama.

I rubbed at my eyes, opening the program, a small yawn leaving my mouth. The Skype icon pops up in my vision. I'm not surprised to see that it was Dan. He usually bothered me as soon as I was about to edit.

_Dan H:_

hey

_Brooke R:_

hello. i was about to edit. you're being all bothersome. shhh.

_Dan H:_

but im bored, don't leave me alooone.

_Brooke R:_

ok ill talk for a while, what's up

_Dan H:_

yay

_Brooke R:_

did you pack yet?

_Dan H:_

nooo

_Brooke R:_

dan your flight leaves in less than two days

_Dan H:_

i'll pack right now while you edit your video

_Brooke R:_

i'm calling you to make sure...

_Dan H:_

ughh ok

I call Dan and he answers,turns on the video and puts his laptop on his dresser.

"I'm going to go get the suitcase," he points behind himself with his thumb.

"Okay."

After a minute or two he comes back with a large suitcase that reflects his laziness. He starts folding his clothes and putting them in his suitcase. I make the Skype window smaller and the video editor fill the leftover space.

"Should I bring two jackets or three?"

"You're a big boy, you can figure it out."

"Is it cold there?"

"I live on top of a mountain, what do you think?"

"So, yes?"

"Wow, someone give this boy a medal."

"I forgot how rude you are when you're tired."

I stick my tongue out as he laughs at me.

"I dragged myself into this didn't I?" He mumbles under his breath.

"Mmhmm." A small span of silence stretches between us. Over the time we've talked, we've grown accustomed to it. It's a nice, comfortable silence.

At least it is until he breaks it.

"How's the video going so far?"

"It's going just fine, stop procrastinating and just get your packing done."

"But it's so boring."

"Just do it, Dan."

"Alright,_ mom_."

* * *

_JESSICA'S POV_

I woke up still on Phil's shoulder, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I'm not much of a morning person but I almost felt happy being with Phil. Carefully pushing myself off of Phil's shoulder as to not wake him up, I tread into the kitchen. Usually by this time Brooke has made breakfast and let the horses out. She hasn't seem to gotten up yet though.

I decide to make breakfast myself, getting some eggs from the fridge and cracking them open across a bowl. About forty minutes later I have a nice mountain breakfast that would be enough to feed a family of ten. Piles of biscuits, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and bagels were laid among our dining room table. It filled the room with a sweet aroma.

Phil must have smelled it because he got up and got himself a plate of food. As the scent grew stronger everyone got up. Charlie, guess what, made himself a cup of tea before he sat down. Brooke shuffled her way in, grabbing the cup of coffee I made her without a word and chugged it down. She's not much of a morning person, but to be fair I'm worse than her on most days. Mishka came and I gave her a cut up sausage and she ran off with it.

I laughed and started to eat my own plate piled with an abundance of different food. Everyone ate in silence for a few moments.

"Who wants to pick up Dan tomorrow?" I asked.

"I will," Brooke jumped right in to volunteer.

"Okay." I winked at her knowing her thoughts. Since I met Phil, Dan has been there and Brooke is always with me; Phil and I liked to talk the night away leaving Brooke and Dan alone.

Brooke has had feelings for dan for forever, and since they've actually met they've been really close, but I to am close to Dan. Dan tells me he has feelings for Brooke but isn't yet ready to tell her, for he is nervous.

My pocket vibrates so I pull out my phone to see that Dan is calling me. I answer. "Hey Dan. What's up?"

"I'm ready" he says with a serious tone.

"Okay, hold on." I walk upstairs, turn on the light in my room and lie down next to Phil, who was on his laptop. He puts his arm around me and I continue with Dan. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid she'll say no."

Phil started to smile as a love square was falling into place.

"Dan, don't be ridiculous. She was in love at first sight."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been the middle man in your relationship for a month now."

"Is she picking us up from the airport?"

"Yeah."

"How should I ask her?"

"However you feel comfortable asking. The more awkward it is the more memorable it'll be. Dan awkward is your specialty. However it happens you'll still end up together."

"So just the traditional 'hey, will you be my girlfriend?'"

"Yeah, good enough. Dan, you're so awkward" I give a small laugh and I feel Phil's heart beat faster as it did when he thinks something is attractive or 'hot'. I give him a soft elbow and he turns away from his laptop to kiss my cheek. I look out the window and I jump off my bed. "Oh my god, Dan I got to go. It's snowing I have to go turn on lights and stuff like that." Dan let's out a small 'haha' and says "Okay bye."

"Bye Dan" I say as I hang up the phone. Phil gets up and puts on his jacket.

"I want to help."

"BROOKE, IT'S SNOWING COME HELP ME PUT THE BLANKETS ON THE HORSES!" I shout as I put on my shoes.

"Don't you need a jacket?" Phil's voice has a hint of worry.

"No, I'm use to the cold" I try to reassure him.

"Okay."

I rush out to the shed and hand Phil a few blankets for the horses. Phil unbuttons one and puts it around his neck. "Hey Jessica" I look towards him "Its a cape."

"Super Phil, warming the world one horse at a time." He starts laughing at the motto and runs around with it flowing behind him. We begin to laugh hysterically and I realize that I've ended up in his arms. The flurries melt as they land on his face and I notice that his blue eyes have turned an icy blue rather than the gray-blue they usually are. "You have become one with the mountain" I say as I look back and forth between his eyes. A satisfyed look comes across his face and soon after a puzzled.

"How can you tell?"

"Everyone has their own way of showing that they are one with themselves and their world."

"And so your breath has become icy and..."

"Your eyes are the colour of a glacier's ice."

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!" We both turn our head to see Brooke comming down the hill. "Phil, why are you wearing a horse blanket?"

"Because I'm super Phil!"

"Oh, I thought you thought you were a horse."

We continued on to putting the blankets on the horses and turning on the lights in the goat pen. Brooke was getting cold so she ran inside. I took Phil's hand and lead him to the field and we lied down on the cold grass. I was close to him and he put his arm around me as he does.

"Why did you end up here? You're only 18 and living by yourself" Phil asks me as if it was bothering him for a while.

"Because, I didn't like it there and i didn't like the people there. People here are so much nicer and its a lot healthier here with the mountains and the fresh air. You live on your own with Dan. I'm just a capable as a 23-year-old like you.

"We should go in" Phil suggests.

"Okay." Phil stands up and takes my hand to help me up. We go back into my room and lie back down on my bed. I took my phone and tap the SiriusXM app. I keep it on the 'Sirius XM Hits 1' channel. They were hosting a show that lets the audience choose or recommend their favorite songs. The announcer came on after each song. Phil and I tapped our toes to the music. After 20 minutes or so the announcer came on the radio. "Okay, for the last song of the day, sent in by Brooke from eastern North Carolina, 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran."

I look up at Phil and he looks down at me. The song seemed to read us and we know Brooke was behind it. As we listen he pulls me closer and cradles my head as if to be protecting me and claiming me as his own. The song seemed to have lulled me to sleep because I remember no further than Phil and I kissing.

_DAN'S POV_

It was the day of our flight. I meet Alex at the airport, we get our tickets printed, go through security and start towards the gates. We are a bit early so I find a plug nearby to keep in case something dies like our phone or my DS. Alex stays and watches our back packs and I go out to look for something to eat. "What are you in the mood for?" I ask Alex.

"Something warm."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find" I set out and walk around a few corners and come across a McDonald's. Not what I usually like but anything will do for now. I order the food and after a minute or two the woman hands me a bag and the drinks. I sip the drink as I turn to get back to Alex, but I realize that there are so many people here I don't remember where I came from. I put my drink between my side and my arm that holds the bag and the other drink, pull out my phone and text Alex.

** TO: ALEX**

Alex, I'm lost.

**_ FROM: ALEX_**

haha its gate 3 if you can see any signs

**TO: ALEX**

you're a life saver Alex

I spot the sign and follow the arrow to gate three. As I sit I hand Alex his drink, I set my drink between my legs, open the bag and hand him a burger. He opens it immediately and starts shoveling the food into his mouth. "Whoa, slow down Alex! It's not going anywhere." Alex looks at me and continues eating just as he was. Pretty soon he finishes his meal while I'm still eating my fries. After a few hours of sitting and waiting our flight is called and we collect our stuff, hand over our tickets and board with ease.

I sit by the window and Alex is next to me. As the plane lifts off I feel queezy, not because of the plane but because of me. I'm nervous of what I have to do to get her to say yes. I know that she will, but what if she doesn't. I look up at the light until it allows electronics. I pull out my phone as the sun comes over the horizon.

** TO: JESSICA**

are you sure she'll say yes?

_** FROM: JESSICA**_

dan its one in the morning, YES I'm positive. She talks about you all the time

** TO: JESSICA**

ok :s

I look out the window, wondering, letting my mind wander as the sun climbs the sky. A flight attendant pushes a cart slowly down the aisle and I stop her and ask her awkwardly trying not to be too loud "Hey, uhh, can I get a water?"

"Absolutely!" She says with a smile.

She hands me the water and I whisper "Thank you." I twist the cap off and Alex watchs as I gulp down the first quarter of the bottle.

He laughs and says in a low voice, "You're nervous."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's going to go fine."

"I know but what if it doesnt?"

I start tapping my foot and press my arms into the armrest. Alex puts his hand on my arm. "You'll be fine!"

I let out a long breath. "Okay." I look around for good things, that can help me calm down. No screaming baby's. No kids kicking the seat. It's quiet. Pretty flight attendants. Not as pretty as Brooke and Jessica. Ugh, I give up. This'll be a long eight and a half hours.

* * *

We touch down at about 2:45 and I text Brooke,

**_ TO: BROOKE_**

we're here. come pick us up

We head towards the baggage claim area and wait for the bags to pour out. I watch as the buzzer sounds and look for my black suitcase. I see it and Alex's. I signal Alex to come grab it, and as I'm looking at the bags I realize that mine is so much bigger than most of the other bags because I don't want to carry a lot of things. Basically because I'm lazy. Alex and I head towards the waiting area and meet two fangirling teenagers. We hug the two, what seemed to be, sisters and let them take pictures with us.

After what seemed to be forever Brooke walked in, spotted us and came to us. We stood up, I flung my back pack around my shoulder and drag my suitcase and Alex does the same.

"Hi Brooke!" Alex says once she's in earshot. I feel my face get hot.

"Hey" I say to her._ Really Dan how do you think you're going to ask her out if you can barely greet her..._


	2. Before The Show

**_Dan's POV_**

_Really Dan how do you think you're going to ask her out if you can barely greet her… _I'll do it when I get in the car. Alex gives my a smile to passively mock me.

When we reach the car I feel the flurries against my hands and cheeks. I give my suitcase to give me time to ask her. Alex knows what I'm doing when I hand it to him. I sit in the passengers seat and scratch my head nervously. My face got hotter than it was before. I started to speak, but she's as keen as Jessica and looks towards me to listen. I can't speak. Alex gets in the car.

"Brooke, Dan wants to ask you out." Alex is quick to say it. I let out a long breath. Brooke looks straight into my eyes.

"Brooke wants to say yes." I couldn't help to smile.

It was 30 minutes until we got to the house and it was a lot bigger than I thought it was. We took the bags out of the trunk and I walked to the door.

"Watch out for Mishka, she'll tackle you when you walk in" Brooke says as she helps Alex unload his things. As I open the door I hear a dogs footsteps as they ran towards me. I braced myself as she jumped up as if to give me a hug.

"You got bigger didn't you?" Her tail wagged against the table. She was almost as tall as me, and it was almost scary. The dog jumped down and dashed out the door. "Alex! Watch out!" I shout.

"Here comes the bear hug" Brooke says.

"Uh-oh" I hear Alex say as Mishka tackles him. I start laughing at him, clueless as to what to do.

After the Mishka episode Charlie, Phil and Jessica came downstairs to greet us. I stomped the snow off of my shoes over the mat. Phil walks over and gives me an awkward hug. "Hey Dan, haven't seen you in a whole 2 days!" I hear Jessica and Brooke giggle at us, probably because they worshiped Phan like a religion.

"Are you excited for the meet up?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see a bunch of screaming teens." She smiled. "So... what have you been doing for the past few days?" I ask.

"Your favorite! Tumblring, watching tv shows and anime" Charlie says smiling. I soon realize how happy everyone is. Jessica once told me that 'Mountains are like drugs, the higher you are the happier you'll be, but too much can kill you.'

Jessica takes my suitcase and leads me to Brooke's room. As I walk I peer through the doors to see what the rooms were. I notice Brooke following close behind me through the dark, narrow halls. The rooms spill light onto the floors and lead us to a staircase. "This house is huge, bloody hell" I say.

"I'm sorry we don't live in a shed, Dan" Brooke says.

I turn and pick her up and carry her like a bride. As I did so she let out a squeal and we both laughed. We approach two rooms across from each other at the end of the hall. On the wall between the doors there is a window that you could watch over the mountains out of. As I look out, my eyes widen. Jessica turns and holds her arms out beside her and says "Welcome, Dan, to the Smoky Mountains, The Land of Blue Smoke."

"Or misty mountains as I say" Brooke says as I put her down.

Jessica steps out of the way and I walk towards the window in awe of the mountains beauty. Brooke rests her head on my shoulder.

"Come on Dan," Brooke takes my hand and leads me into her room and I drag my suitcase with me.

"I invited Anna and Liz over, they're coming on Friday when Peej and Chris get here" Jessica shouts as she approaches the stairs.

Charlie pokes his head out the door and says "Anna as in Kyoki?"

Jessica stops in front of him and says "as I am to Neko." She poked my nose.

When I unpack some of my things and get settled in I lie down next to Brooke who is starting up her laptop already. As it loads a blue screen appears. I see the confusion on her face. "What is that?" I ask.

"The blue screen of death."

"Uh-oh" I say concerned. Both of us are always on out computers, and now we have one. "We can use mine."

"Thank you Dan." Her tone was annoyed. "I have to take in to get fixed. Tomorrow."

* * *

**_CHARLIE'S POV_**

When Jessica had told me that Anna, or Kyoki, was coming, my heart stopped. My face got hot as I stepped back into the room and Alex laughed at me and I had no choice but to laugh along, even though I was blind as to why it was as funny as I had thought it to be. Was it something I'd done? Does he know? "Was it that obvious?" I ask him.

"Yep."

**_PHIL'S POV_**

The day before Peej and Chris came were all identical, on tumblr and making videos. Dan and Brooke went out to fix Brooke's Mac and probably to lunch. Anna was going to pick up kickthestickz and Liz, then come over here for a while then drive a few of us to the meetup. Since I've gotten here I've been so relaxed I haven't actually thought about the meetup, and neither has anyone else probably.

I sat on an arm chair with my legs flung over the armrest. I woke up early and I would've stayed in bed if I wasn't so hungry. I fixed a bowl of cereal, and about an hour later Charlie and Alex came down and ate some cereal also. Brooke was next leaving Jessica and Dan, who both didn't like to wake up if they didn't have to. A hum of conversations and cooking rose from the kitchen. The smells must have woken Jessica probably because she was hungry but didn't realize because she was asleep. I see her silently and sleepily clomp down the stairs with her phone in her hand. She took Charlies bowl and the spoon he was using and walked away and sprawled on the sofa and started to eat. Charlie didn't look mad, but more confused because he didn't expect that to happen. She checked her phone and soon turned it off, probably because nothing exciting happened. When she finished her cereal she returned the bowl and the spoon to Charlie. She lied down on the sofa again and started to scroll through her phone, probably on tumblr. Dan came down with his Mac turned on and lied down parallel on Jessica's front and starts scrolling.

"Daniel?" she slurs.

"Yes?"

"You appear to be lying on top of me."

"Does it bother you?" he asks.

"No, but you're not exactly light."

"are you calling me fat?" Dan's tone is playfully angry.

"Yes." Jessica's sarcasm is nothing new and I smile at her sleepy voice.

"Okay."

Dan gets up to and sits on another chair.

As I'm watching a video I start to doze off, no longer paying attention to the video and getting lost in my thoughts. As I'm filing through old memories I stumble upon a flashback. _Dan and I were at a festival, and there were a lot of people there and I had bumped shoulders with a man much stronger than I, Dan was further back than I was looking at something we don't need. The man turned and swung at me. It hit the side of my jaw followed by another hit to the face. The crowd seemed to disappear because no one seemed to notice, but I remember a swift figure kicking me in the stomach, prying me from the man_. _I hit a wall and was knocked out cold so I don't remember anything else but when I woke up Dan and two other beautiful women were hovering over me._

"_W-what happened?" The words slowly trickled of my mouth as I winced in pain._

"_You were attacked," Dan poked on of the women on the top of her head. "This pretty lady saved your butt." The two women laughed at him. I only smiled so I didn't offend him in any way, even though he wouldn't be seeing the state I'm in. The three were looking at me but I looked deep into the eyes of the girl who Dan pointed out. They were brown like Dan's but lighter and they had more colors. The other girl's eyes were blue, more like mine._

"_Y-your names?" I stuttered._

"_I'm Jessica and this is Brooke," the girl with the brown eyes said._

"_Hey," the other girl said with a smile. I hear a car door shut and noticed the scene around me. I was lied down in a grassy patch near the road and I saw the man who attacked me leaving in the back of a police car._

"_You called the police?" I ask._

"_Of course, we don't need people like that on the streets."_

"_W-why am I not in an a-ambulance?" I keep getting more and more curious about what was happening._

"_Because you don't need it. Come on Phil, let's get you home." Just then I notice their American accent. She and Dan pull both of my hands to try to stand me up but my knees buckle underneath me. Dan catches me and puts my arm around his shoulder and Jessica does the same. At the same time each of them grab a knee and carry me home. I hear the footsteps of Brooke behind me but they are almost silent._

"Hey Jessica" I say.

"Hey Phil."

"What happened the day i met you? Like what did you do to that guy?"

"I beat him up."

"And…?"

"I called the cops."

I rolled my eyes because she was about as useful and a bag of potatoes. "Any detail?"

"There wasn't really much to it, I kicked you and beat him, pinned him down until the police showed up and Dan and Brooke stayed with you until you woke up about 10 minutes later."

"Is that a long time? I mean to be knocked out?"

"I dont know, but i think you were out for a bit too long."


End file.
